


this slope is treacherous

by teacuplarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soulmates, They're engaged, Top Louis, exhibitionist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuplarrie/pseuds/teacuplarrie
Summary: Harry and Louis are getting married but that doesn't mean they can't have fun





	

“Are you planning on getting ready, Lou? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me until you're late?”

Louis chuckles from where he’s bent over in the doorway of their walk-in closet, boxers paused halfway up his legs. He’s been distracted while pulling them on, by Harry nonetheless.

They're both freshly showered, and Harry is... Harry. Just all sorts of wonderful. He's sitting on the edge of their bed, nothing but a fluffy white towel draped around his waist. His miles of pale skin just glowing amid the bright sheets and sunlight spilling through the curtains.

“Sorry love,” Louis apologizes, his eyes still stuck on Harry like a gravitational pull, “You look really nice like that.” He gives a cheeky smile as he tugs his pants the rest of the way on.

“Thank you,” Harry blushes, and Louis almost rolls his eyes out of fondness. They've been together for years, engaged now, and Harry still says thank you for every compliment. He's an idiot, a sweet one, and Louis loves him.

“Don't want you to be late for practice though,” Harry says, folding his arms over his chest. Louis bites his bottom lip, watching the way Harry's bicep muscles shift with the movement. They just showered together, but God, Louis feels like he could drink him in for hours.

“I'm only conditioning with Liam. Can't really be late for that,” Louis shrugs offhandedly, hoping he can convince Harry to let him cancel. He'd much rather them be nestled at home together, making lazy love all day.

“I think it'd be rude to keep him waiting,” Harry considers, running his fingers through his flowing, slightly damp curls the way he does. He looks so _delicate_ , like a soft glow is radiating around him and all his fair, naked skin. He's effortlessly beautiful. Louis' torn between jumping his bones or proposing to him all over again.

“It'd be _rude_ ,” Louis says, slowly waltzing across the room to him, “Not to appreciate how lovely you are right now,” he bends down and grins as he pecks Harry’s lips. Warmth sweeps through his belly for way that Harry's cheeks dimple as he tries not to smile, and the little shy grin that inevitably spreads across his face.

“If it's too distracting for you, I could put on some clothes—”

“That’s alright,” Louis cuts in, “You can stay just like this,” he folds his arms over his bare abdomen, licking his lips and giving Harry a shameless once over.

Harry laughs, loud and bright, “Louis, get _dressed_ please,” he shakes his head slightly, “Before _I_ have to.”

Louis tries to make a show of bolting into the closet to get ready, but ends up tripping over the cat, “Oop, Posh!” he stammers, feet in a tizzy, trying not to trample her tail.

Harry's laughing in the other room, “You okay, babe?”

“Clearly I’m fine,” Louis grunts as the cat scurries off. He doesn’t think she should be allowed in anyway, there’s too much cause for her to be naughty in the closet. Too many shoes to vomit in, too much expensive fabric to claw to shreds. Harry insists though, says that Posh should have a bed in every room, closet included, so she won't ruin any furniture. Louis suspects it’s only an excuse to spoil her. He never mentions it though.

Louis scavenges through their ridiculously pretentious closet, raiding the dresser drawers for running shorts. As he gets dressed, he pauses occasionally to look over at Harry, not being able to resist the urge.

Harry doesn't move an inch, letting Louis' eyes drink him in even though it lags the whole “getting ready” process. He only smiles back with his lazy dimples and green eyes that whisper a sleep idled “good morning”.

God, Louis wants to cancel his _entire life_ just so he can lie in that bed, next to Harry.

“It’s nearly half nine, darling,” Harry gently prompts Louis to hurry, low voice bringing him out of his daze.

“Shit,” Louis curses, he's supposed to meet Liam at 10. He's definitely going to be late now considering traffic. It's all Harry's fault for being so bloody irresistible.

Louis rushes to get dressed then, forcing himself to avert his gaze. It proves to be quite difficult, because Harry's in the room, drawing Louis in like a magnet and he never stood a chance. He thinks he could look at that face for the rest of his life, feels so lucky that he’s actually going to.

While he's stuffing his feet into his socks, he hears Harry's phone going off, eavesdropping as Harry answers. From the way the conversation starts, Louis' sure that it's his sister.

He quickly laces up his trainers, all ready now, and stands to go back into their bedroom. He's intent on just telling Harry that he loves him and kissing him goodbye before he leaves, but Louis is utterly frozen in his path the second he lays eyes on Harry again.

He'd think that after years of being together, this spell that Harry's got over him would have worn off just a bit, but it hasn’t yet. He’s not sure if it ever will.

He sees Harry still sat on their bed, idly talking on the phone while his gaze is focused out the window. It's like the light is bathing him, causing his milky white skin to glow warmly, the gold specks in his eyes sparkling like treasure.

No, Harry looks just as lovely to Louis as he did when they woke up together that morning, and when they went to bed the night before, and even all those years ago, when his eyes first met that lanky boy with too much hair and a big dimply grin, but just the right amount of beautiful.

In the moment, Louis sees it as it is now. He'll _never_ get used to Harry.

“Have you talked to Mum lately?” Harry's saying as he turns and notices Louis there. He smiles that little sideways grin of his, teeth pearly white and only one cheek flashing a dimple, 'Gemma', he mouths, gesturing to the phone.

He picks his conversation back up, trying to give Louis a subtle once over before shifting his attention elsewhere. Louis catches it, of course, Harry’s never been subtle, and he can’t hide the fact that he very much enjoys seeing Louis in uniform. Even if he's only wearing a plain Manchester t-shirt and running shorts, Louis knows Harry likes it all the same.

Louis grins mischievously as he crosses the room. He’s already late, might as well make it worth something.

He reaches Harry and cups his cheek to get his attention, then laces his fingers through the curls at the base of Harry’s neck. Harry smiles up at him unknowingly, nuzzling into the touch.

“She’s been really busy with that charity drive she’s working on,” Harry says, keeping up his conversation. He sounds relaxed, melting under Louis’ fingertips that scratch lightly at his scalp. He lets his eyes fall shut and parts his lips when Louis leans down to kiss him, slow and gentle so their lips won’t smack together. It’s only for a bit though, before Harry’s pulling back to say something to his sister.

Louis just trails kisses across Harry’s jawline, lazy and a little wet. When he reaches Harry’s pulse point, he latches on, sucking lightly where Harry’s neck meets his jaw. Along with the rumbling vibrations of Harry’s voice, Louis can feel Harry’s pulse fluttering like a little hummingbird under his lips.

This spot always gets Harry so worked up when Louis teases it, so he bites down gently, just barely nipping the skin between his teeth. He listens to Harry getting choked up in the middle of his sentence, and smirks.

Louis sinks to his knees, sliding his hand down Harry’s bare shoulder. He traces the ripples of Harry’s abdomen muscles, before resting his fingertips just on the inside of Harry’s towel. He leaves a trail of chill bumps across Harry’s skin, like breadcrumbs where he’s been.

“Think we might need to um...” Harry trails off, swallowing thickly, “Be the ones to—call her now.”

Louis laughs, muffled into Harry’s neck, finding it amusing the way Harry’s actively trying not to acknowledge him, and failing miserably. He’s not reacting enough to give them away, he’s quite good at that, but he’s trying to ignore Louis, and pretend like he doesn’t know exactly what’s coming. Louis takes that as a challenge.

Where he’s got his fingers tucked inside Harry’s towel, Louis idly drags his nails across the smooth skin, biting down at Harry’s neck while he does. He soothes the spot over with his tongue, reveling in the way Harry’s breath hitches almost inaudibly. He doesn’t react any more than that, casually carrying on about his Mum’s new rose garden, as if his heart _isn’t_ beating triple time. Impressive.

Louis teases him some more, making a path of kisses up the column of his throat, open mouthed and fiery. He traces the soft outline of Harry’s cock through the towel with the tip of his finger, barely touching.

“Yeah I think um—I don’t think ehm,” Harry stutters, his adams apple jumping underneath Louis’ lips when he clears his throat, “We shouldn’t worry about it, Gem, Mum’s a big girl.”

Harry is slowly losing his composure, and the more he does, the more it eggs Louis on.

He wants to tease Harry enough to make him cry, but Harry only lets Louis get him a little hard before he’s gripping Louis’ hand to a stop, clamping down as he continues talking to Gemma. Louis pulls back then, pauses from marking up Harry’s neck, so he can see Harry’s face. He’s flushed pink and pretty, his curls a little wild and lips are bitten red. He looks _so_ good like that.

“Louis,” he whispers sharply, “We _just_ had sex.”

He looks so flustered, clutching the speaker of his phone with white knuckles, glaring down at Louis with stormy green eyes. _God_ , Louis loves getting him all worked up like this.

“I know. Wanna suck you off now, though,” Louis mumbles, tugging on Harry’s towel to make his point.

Harry’s hand tightens around Louis’, stilling it again. “Right _now_?” he asks pointedly, holding out his phone where Gemma’s voice is steadily rattling on about something.

“Now,” Louis says resolutely. Harry knew exactly where this was going the moment Louis dropped to his knees. There’s no innocent card to be played. They’re doing this. Right now.

Louis hooks his fingers back inside Harry’s towel, Harry halfheartedly slapping at his hands and pinching his fingers. It’s not even an attempt to stop him, Louis knows, Harry just wants to make it difficult for him. It’s part of the whole thrill. Besides that, they have a safe word, and it’s only been used once, in a situation much more risky than this.

So Louis ignores Harry’s big indignant hands and peels the towel away, slowly like he’s unwrapping a delicate package. His face heats up when he uncovers Harry’s cock, nicely long and thick, even just half hard like it is. Louis’ mouth is nearly watering for it.

“How’s that new anatomy course treating you?” Harry asks, staring darkly down at Louis, his eyes a hazy, lust blown shade of green.

Louis looks up at him through his lashes, knowing what it does to Harry when he’s on his knees for him like this. He takes one of Harry’s hands, and places it on the back of his neck, then watches the way Harry’s cheeks redden with the anticipation of what’s to come. He soothes his hands slowly up Harry’s thighs, reveling in how the muscles shift beneath his palms.

“Sounds like the professor might be no good,” Harry says half-heartedly.

Louis takes Harry’s cock in his hand, slowly stroking him to full hardness. Harry doesn’t make a sound as Gemma drones on about unfair marking or something. He only blinks heavily at Louis, who’s coyly smiling up at him before leaning in to press a little kiss to Harry’s tip, which is flushed pink and pretty under his lips.

Just from that tiny peck, precome is leaking from Harry’s slit. While Louis strokes over his length with a determined hand, Harry leans over him, burying his face against Louis’ temple. He takes a deep breath through his nose, and shakily exhales over Louis’ hair and his skin. “Tease,” Louis thinks he hears Harry say. He smirks.

“Couldn’t you take that to the dean’s office or like, someone?” Harry asks, tilting Louis’ chin up to rest their foreheads together. He holds the phone away so it can’t pick up how he draws Louis into a kiss, lips moving together slowly, tongues just barely touching when they do meet, like they’re getting to know each other all over again.

Louis’ hand is still working in Harry’s lap, giving him just what he wants without much thought, years of practice etched into his movements.

Harry breaks the kiss after a few moments, “I definitely think you should look into it,” he murmurs, not bothering to open his eyes, or put that much space between their lips, because as soon as the words are out, he’s back to Louis’ lips again, kissing him quiet and muffled.

Louis swipes his thumb over Harry’s slit, across all the wet gathered there, and Harry sinks his teeth into Louis’ bottom lip. It’s probably all Harry can do not to moan loud and filthy even though his own sister could hear. It makes Louis want to push him even further, get him right up to the edge, just to see what he’d do.

Louis pulls back from the kiss, watching as Harry puts the phone back up to his ear with unsteady movements, “Think you’ll need that course for pre-med?”

Louis’ eyes stay locked with Harry’s, gauging his reaction as he sticks his tongue out, mercilessly running it back and forth over Harry’s slit. Louis feels Harry’s thighs tighten around him where he’s kneeling between them, blunt nails digging into the back of his neck. Their eye contact never falters.

Harry’s bottom lip is bitten between his teeth, watching as his precome hotly pulses onto Louis’ tongue.

“Yeah, you have to think about it like, long term,” Harry says, and it’s actually amazing how stable he’s keeping his voice, even as Louis’ pushing the head of his cock through his lips.

Louis sinks down over Harry’s length, not stopping until Harry’s dark smattering of pubic hair is tickling his nose. He watches as Harry tilts his head back, eyes screwed shut behind his knitted brows, adams apple plunging up and down when he swallows. His lips part and he takes a deep, quiet breath, abdomen muscles expanding with air, all his torso tattoos shifting against his skin.

He looks like something a sculptor would carve.

Louis slides his mouth up and down Harry’s shaft, sucking hard and keeping the glide as wet as he can. He lets Harry’s cock nudge the back of his throat, and swirls his tongue around the head every time he reaches the end. It’s exactly how Harry likes it, and Louis knows that this won’t be lasting long.

“You still holding up in that genetics course?”

Harry’s voice and the look on his face are polar opposites. His cheeks are blotched red, lips swollen from biting them, eyes dangerously trained on Louis, like he’s starving and Louis is a feast. He’s still talking to Gemma though, just idly chatting while she’s telling some story that Louis’ hardly tuning in to. Harry’s keeping up like he’s a pro, like he’s just that good.

It’s severely hot. Harry is _severely_ hot.

Louis chooses to ignore the way his own shorts are getting tighter around his front. Instead he focuses on Harry’s big hand cupping his cheek and thumbing over his jaw, feeling how full Louis’ mouth is with his cock in it.

Harry’s hips start twitching when Louis takes him deep and stays there, dick filling up his throat as he swallows around it. Harry’s completely unabashed at how he’s fighting the urge to buck into Louis’ mouth. He lets his hips push upward a little, and his hand tightens around the back of Louis’ neck, like he’s got Louis right where he wants him.

It’s one of the infinite things that Louis loves about sex with Harry. He’s never too focused on staving off his orgasm, or hiding how much he likes something. He just enjoys what Louis’ giving him while he’s getting it. Like he’s trying to savor every moment with Louis, because they only have forever.

It’s one of the infinite things that Louis loves about _Harry_.

Louis pulls off then to give his jaw a little rest, taking to fisting Harry’s cock instead while he nibbles at his inner thighs. The fleshy skin there is so sensitive, Harry’s hand gripping at Louis’ hair as he rolls a little pinch between his teeth. He lets Louis tease him though, staying quiet, his hips thrusting up a bit more since its Louis’ hand and not his mouth.

All the while, Gemma’s chatting away in Harry’s ear, and it’d be so easy to figure out what they’re doing, if Harry weren’t so good at being so naughty.

“So good, baby,” Louis murmurs wetly into the soft skin between Harry’s legs, “Should always be on my knees for you.”

“When’s are you—uh, the next time, ehm, when you are going to knees her— _see_ her, uh,” Harry’s absolutely choking, and Louis can’t help but chuckle, the sound buried against Harry’s skin.

Louis takes mercy and stops teasing him, seeing how his balls are starting to tighten up, his cock throbbing in Louis’ hand. Harry repeats his sentence perfectly once Louis’ got his lips wrapped around his dick. Funny that, but Louis doesn’t comment because his mouth’s a bit full, and besides, he knows Harry’s about to come, and when he does, Louis wants it right down his throat.

It sounds like Harry’s conversation is dwindling down, and there’s no way in hell Louis won’t be giving him an orgasm out of this, so he pulls out all the stops. He sucks as hard as he can, keeping Harry’s cock so wet as he bobs his head up and down, soothing his tongue over the veins on the underside.

Harry’s fingers press down hard enough to leave bruises on the back of Louis’ neck, his toes curling into the carpet. Louis sinks down, keeping Harry in deep and swallowing every pulse of come that leaves him. Harry’s dead silent as Louis lets him ride out his orgasm, hips stuttering upward as Louis slowly dragging his mouth up and down him a few more times until he becomes too sensitive.

Louis pulls off and Harry falls back on to the bed, heavily and sated, “Yeah, okay,” he says, sounding a little hazy now, “I’ve got to say goodbye to Louis now before he goes, so I’ll talk to you soon,” he pauses, “Love you too, bye Gems.”

Harry lets out a big mess of a moan as soon as he hangs up and tosses his phone aside, “Oh god, I think ‘m dead.”

Louis chuckles, climbing over Harry, half of his body lying on top of him, “Was it that bad or that good?” His dick is hard against Harry’s thigh, and he knows he’s going to have to do some jumping jacks or something before meets Liam, but he doesn’t try to get rid of it now, the pressure against Harry is nice.

“Both,” Harry says, he looks like the pretty kind of wrecked, “You’ve done worse though.”

Louis just smiles, pushing Harry’s stray hairs back from his forehead and running his thumb over the slight blush on Harry’s cheeks, “I take that as a compliment.”

Harry grins, dimples caving in, his eyes glassy and deep green, curls fanning out around his head, looking like fancy chocolate against the white sheets. He could be a gold mine if he really wanted to. And Louis would be a fool not to take a moment to appreciate just how fucking amazing he is.

There’s not enough time even in the span of eternity to treasure every beautiful thing about Harry, and Louis knows that so he only takes a moment before he has to go.

He leans down and quickly kisses Harry’s lips “Love you, baby,” he jumps up, “See you when I get back.”

Harry turns over in the sheets so he can watch Louis leave, “I love you too.”

-

“Wow, Tommo, keep up what you did today and you’re gonna give Chelsea hell next season,” Liam pats Louis’ shoulder as they’re leaving the gym.

“So I’m shit every other day then?” Louis scoffs.

“Not shit, just not as good,” Liam quickly amends, “Whatever you did differently this morning, keep it up, it’s working for you.”

Louis smirks. So Liam wants him to give Harry a kinky blow job every morning, he can definitely get on board with that. “Will do,” he says cheekily, “See you later, Li.”

“Bye, Lou,” he waves as he leaves off in the direction of his car.

Louis situates his gym bag in the passenger’s seat, and pulls his phone out the front pocket. He finds a message from Harry.

‘ _Might not be here when you get back baby. gone shopping with some friends.. train hard love you ._ xx’

Louis smiles to himself. It’s silly, but he loves getting messages like this from Harry, ones that don’t even matter and could be made with a lot less care, but the fact that Harry thinks to send them, and writes them with just that much love, means so much to Louis. He texts Harry back just as sweetly, and even though he’s a little disappointed that he won’t see Harry until later, he’s glad Harry’s not just sitting around the house all day.

Louis always worries about him getting stir crazy since he quit his job. Or worse, that he might feel like their life revolves around Louis’ career and there’s nothing that Harry has for himself. Louis drives himself crazy worrying about that.

He’s right to worry though. It’s his fault Harry quit his job, and it’s also his fault that Harry never got his law degree. When Louis first started out at the football academy years ago, Harry dropped out of law school and moved to Manchester so they could be together. Louis was completely against the idea at the time, and he still thinks about it even now, but it’s what Harry wanted to do, and Louis only wanted him to be happy.

That’s all he’s ever wanted. He only begged Harry to quit his job because it was miserable. And after Louis got on with Manchester, there wasn’t a need for Harry to be waiting tables every night only for a lousy tip. He was always exhausted and coming home upset over of rude customers, and Louis couldn’t bear it any longer. He’d held Harry while he cried too many times, so Louis convinced him to quit.

That was years ago, 3 now that Louis thinks about it. They’ve come a long way since their tiny flat next to the station. He misses the dodgy heater, if only for the excuse to stay huddled with Harry under blankets all day. It’s the things like the leftover Christmas tinsel that Harry tied to the leaky faucets, or the static cursed little tv they had in front of their tacky brown loveseat, the simple things that give substance to all those memories.

When Louis thinks back, he doesn’t just _know_ what happened, he remembers how it all felt, and he can’t ever forget it something like that.

They didn’t have much back then, but they had each other, and they were so happy. The only thing that’s different now is that they have a little more, and they’re more comfortable in their lifestyle. So, Louis doesn’t think it matters what universe they’re in, the world could change every day, a different circumstance, it won’t change the way they love each other. Which is infinitely, too unruly for bounds.

Besides that, it’s nice that Harry doesn’t have any big commitments at home. It means he can always go on the road with Louis for away games, and they don’t have to go long, unhealthy amounts of time without seeing each other.

When Louis’ not in season though, Harry’s got his things that he likes to do, like collect antiques, and play golf, and travel, and Louis supports it all because he loves Harry, and he thinks it’s important that they’re not living the same life, rather, their lives just happen to fit nicely together.

Louis makes the drive and gets home a few minutes later, and as he expected, Harry’s not there. He ignores how the house feels bigger and empty, and has a shower. He only lasts 20 minutes before he gets bored and invites some friends over.

Within a short time, he’s sitting around the kitchen table with Liam and Zayn, his two best men, Greg the new goal keeper, and Niall, one of Harry’s best men.

They’re all stuffing their mouths with the giant bowls of junk food littered around the table, and drinking a round of Coronas Niall dug out of the fridge. Well, Louis’ not drinking, Harry doesn’t like for him to drink in the daytime, but all the same.

Liam nearly spills his beer when Posh gets interested in the pretzel bowl and hops up on the table.

Louis has to use both hands to pick her up, “Posh, don’t be naughty,” he admonishes, cradling her in one arm while he strokes the fur at the top of her head.

“Your cat’s name is _Posh_ ,” Niall laughs, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Louis watches her lean into his touch as he explains, “We got her back when Harry was on his Victoria Beckham streak, so, now we have a big, lazy cat called Posh.” And she’s the ugliest cat Louis’ ever seen, all she does is lay around and wait to be tended to, but Harry loves her, and Louis supposes he does too.

“I didn’t even know you two had a pet,” Niall laments, taking a swig of his beer.

“Yeah,” now that Louis thinks about it, Niall wouldn’t know about Posh. He rarely ever leaves London, where he’s got a flat with his supermodel girlfriend, and a fancy restaurant to run. He only comes to Manchester for the occasional business meeting, or for Barbara to visit her parents, which is why he’s in now and he’s leaving in a bit, and Louis’ afraid Harry won’t even get to see him.

They haven’t kept up with Niall like they should. He’s one of Harry’s best mates, they grew up together, and they even shared a flat back when Harry was still studying law in London. Then Harry just up and ran off to be with Louis and hasn’t really been back since then. It makes Louis feel guilty when he really thinks about it.

“I need some advice, Tommo,” Liam sighs, gravely gnawing on a Dorito.

Louis sits the cat down and she ambles away, “Alright,” he rubs his palms together, “Lay it on me.” He already knows it’s going to be some kind of relationship advice. It usually is these days, with all of them in relatively serious relationships, they’re always asking Louis what they should do or what something means. He doesn’t mind though, he loves how his relationship with Harry is something to look up to.

“I’m thinking about proposing to Soph,” Liam says, “You’re good at this stuff, help me out here.”

“Ehm,” it’s true, Louis is kind of good at this stuff, but Harry makes it so easy. Liam and Sophia are different, “I think you should wait until after she has the baby,” she’s pregnant, very temperamental, “One thing at a time, yeah? Then maybe talk to her about it once everything’s settled, see where she stands, and then think about how she might want you to pop the question.”

Everyone’s nodding approvingly, except for Liam, who looks like he might have been planning a proposal as soon as he leaves here.

Zayn nudges his shoulder, “Yeah bro, you should talk about it before. It’s like me and Pez, makes it easier if you know she wants it.”

Liam shakes his head, “I don’t want to be engaged for 3 years mate.”

Louis holds his hands up between the two of them, seeing how Zayn’s chest starts to swell, “Each to his own, each to his own,” Louis diffuses the situation, but Liam deserves the punch in the shoulder he gets from Greg.

“Me and Babs talked about it once,” Niall shrugs, “She didn’t want to get engaged, just wanted us to be together.”

“You’ve been with her for years, mate, and you live together. Sounds a lot like marriage to me,” Zayn says, immediately turning to Louis for backup.

“Yeah Nialler,” Louis agrees, “A title won’t change the way you guys are. She’s just your girl, yeah?”

“Cheers to that,” Niall raises his Corona and it’s immediately clacked with 3 others, and then Louis’ soda can. Louis notices how they all twitch to make a comment about how whipped he is. None of them do though, lucky for them, because Louis would roast them alive about how badly they all wish they were in his shoes.

“I only want to be engaged long enough to plan a wedding, and then get married,” Liam whines some more, “Like you and Harry. Is that too much to ask?”

Louis scoffs then rolls his eyes, “It’s not enough just for you to want it, prick,” he roughly tweaks Liam’s nipple for being an ass, “Sophia has to want it too.”

“Ouch,” Liam rubs the spot, pulling a big frown, “Well, did you and Harry talk about it first?”

“Well, no,” Louis purses his lips, and goes on before Liam can cut in like he’s proved a point, “But I didn’t have to. I already knew Harry wanted to get married. Cleary, I was right,” he smugly twists his gold engagement band around his ring finger, “Sometimes you can just feel when you’re ready for it, Payno, when you both are. When that happens, I suppose that’s the right time,” he shrugs.

They all nod like they’re mentally taking notes and Louis could slap them for being so melodramatic, he punches Liam only because he is the closest.

“How long have you and Harry been married?” Greg asks, politely curious.

Zayn snickers, “About 40 years or summat,” he mutters, which has Liam and Niall laughing and all 3 of them getting a pinch in the hip from Louis.

“We’re not married yet, mate,” Louis tells him, “We’ve been together 6 years though, engaged for the last 3 months.”

After that, of course, they can’t seem to leave the subject of Harry and Louis alone. They keep asking, and Louis honestly can’t help it.

His entire brain is wired around Harry. No matter what he’s thinking about, his mind always finds a way to ping it back to Harry. He could be out and smell mango rice, and all he can think about is how Thai food upsets Harry’s stomach. Anytime he reads a line of poetry, he thinks about Keats, because Harry loves Keats.

He can hear a song that he doesn’t like, but he wants to play it for Harry because it says nice things and it sounds pretty, and he just knows Harry would love it. He sees a shirt in the store with a silly design or quirky saying on the front, and it’s so stupid but he buys it anyway, because he knows it’ll make Harry laugh.

He’s got it so bad.

Liam coaxes Louis into telling the story of how he and Harry met, as if they all (apart from Greg) haven’t heard it a thousand times. Louis only tells the watered down version, but it still feels like Shakespeare’s rewriting the memory in his head, vivid and magical. 6 foot Harry and his massive hair were blocking Louis’ perfect view of The Script, so they kindly switched places, and ended up dancing together the entire night.

He leaves out the part where Harry hooked his chin over Louis’ shoulder, and shyly wrapped his arms around Louis from behind. The look on Harry’s face, the way the sun seemed to rise in his smile when Louis leaned back into him, it burned so bright inside Louis, like it became a part of him, became etched into everything he is.

That was the first time he fell in love with Harry. Better than any words could describe.

Louis only comes out of his lovesick daze when his ears tune into the sound of Harry’s car pulling into the drive. It’s insane, but his stomach does a little flip, butterflies still thriving after all this time.

He can’t focus on anything else after that, just listens closely for the click of the side door being unlocked. He hears it after a minute or so, and then Harry’s coming inside, clutching a Jamba Juice cup in each hand. He hip checks the door shut and looks around confused at first before he smiles politely.

“Hi everyone,” he does a little finger wave around the cup he’s holding as he waltzes over to the table.

They all greet him back just as cheery, Niall shouting happily and hugging him so hard that Louis sure he heard bones breaking. Harry’s still smiling when he drops a little hello kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Hey love,” Louis grins up at Harry, who’s looking at him all doe eyed with a dimpled smirk, his chocolate curls buoyant and lively, flowing to one side. He’s just stunning, Louis can’t help but fawn over him.

“Oi, how come I didn’t get all that when I came in?” Zayn teases indignantly.

Louis jumps him, cupping his face and smacking kisses all over his cheeks playfully. Everyone’s laughing when he pulls back, except for Harry. He’s jealous, Louis can tell by the stiff pat he gives Zayn’s shoulder.

Harry’s mouth crooks into a sly little smirk, “Careful,” he sings, raising his eyebrows at Zayn, “He bites.”

Louis tries to hide his blush behind a chuckle as his company bursts into a mix of laughing and groaning. He knows what Harry’s doing, trying to get him flustered and embarrassed in front of his friends. It’s either payback for Louis not mentioning he had people over, or maybe for the little stunt he pulled this morning. Either way, it’s quite working, but Louis’ not going to give Harry that satisfaction.

He smirks up at Harry just as smugly, “You would know, wouldn’t you, Harold?” he challenges, wanting to turn Harry beet red in the face.

“Yeah, I would,” Harry says back with such nerve, it’s like he’s proud of it. Louis doesn’t know if that means he’s lost or if he’s won. It feels a lot like both.

Niall groans obnoxiously, “Lads, please, not in front of the boy,” he gestures to Greg, who’s tickled pink and looks very overwhelmed, “I’m sorry they’re like this, Gregory.”

Louis ignores Niall and the others having a laugh, tuning them out in favor of keeping his eyes locked on Harry’s, and having one of those conversations that don’t need words. Harry looks like he wants to yell at Louis, and also have sex with him, and also, a lot like he’s in love with him. Louis feels like he’s looking for a place to stay, and Harry’s got the whole world in his hands.

“I got you a smoothie, babe,” Harry picks the cup up and gingerly hands it to Louis, “Sorry, I would have for everyone but Louis didn’t tell me he had people over,” he apologizes, nudging Louis’ shoulder and Louis pretends to be hurt.

“That’s alright, Harry,” Liam says.

“Yeah, got all the juice I need right here,” Niall guzzles his beer and they all laugh.

Louis takes a sip of his smoothie, it’s really dark pink and he doesn’t know what it is but it tastes good. Harry always gives him stuff that tastes good.

He takes Harry’s hand, holding it up between them while giving him the big, drawn out once over that he deserves. Harry’s painted head to toe in black, the only color being his pale skin beneath his sheer button up, showing off his lean figure and making his tattoos look especially sinful. His laurels bring out the curve in his hips and the butterfly makes his abs look just delectable. His jeans fit snug around his long, shapely legs, and God, Louis might melt into a puddle if he could see Harry’s bum from this angle.

“You look nice,” Louis murmurs, the biggest understatement this side of the equator. He gives Harry a private little wink, one that grants a promise of ‘later’.

Harry’s cheeks burn red, “Thank you,” he mumbles, and Louis chuckles, tugging Harry’s hand until he has a seat on Louis’ knee. Louis wraps an arm snugly around Harry’s middle and pulls him back a bit. Harry settles against him, letting his arm drape across Louis’ shoulders.

“Looks like the wedding party’s all here,” Harry comments, very casual for the way he’s perched on Louis’ thigh, “I’d have gone ahead and brought the priest had I known.”

“Yeah, all here but one,” Louis muses, “I should’ve tried to round up the old ginger.” Ed. A wanderer with a guitar they met over in Leeds. He somehow blew into the flat above theirs next to the station, then ended up being Harry’s best man. It’s hard to keep up with a wayfaring soul like Ed’s, seems like he’s always around though, when they need him.

“He’s coming to town next week,” Harry says thoughtfully, “We can make it up to him then.”

“Get him all drunk and sweaty, he’ll appreciate it,” Niall helpfully supplies.

“Careful,” Liam warns in all seriousness, “That’s how Sophia ended up pregnant.”

Louis cackles, and everyone else laughs except for Harry, who always gets excited when Sophia’s pregnancy is brought up, “How is she? How’s the baby?” he showers Liam with questions, and Louis just shakes his head fondly.

Then there’s too many conversations going on for Louis to pick up on one, so he sits quietly, letting Harry’s lazy fingers knead through his hair, and trying not to think about how he can see Harry’s nipple through the sheer black fabric of his shirt. Or how close it is to his mouth.

It’s difficult to say in the least. Harry’s looks fucking incredible and Louis’ got a lap full of him and he can’t do anything about it. It’s absolute torture.

If they were alone, he’d lay Harry out on this table and just drink him in for a minute, appreciate how insanely hot he looks in that black sheer. Then he’d undress Harry with his teeth and taste every inch of his skin. Only when Harry starts falling apart under his lips, his teeth, and his tongue would Louis fuck him, hard and deep until every breath Harry draws is Louis’ name and all he can do is scream it when he comes.

Louis’ got half a mind to do it anyway, right here in front of everyone, at least until they get the picture and leave, but he’s almost positive Harry wouldn’t marry him anymore if he even tried to, so.

It’s even more frustrating because Louis knows Harry’s up to something. Harry _knows_ what see-through does to Louis, fuck, he knew exactly what he was doing when he put that shirt on. Now he’s sitting across Louis’ thigh, giving all his attention to everyone else, even with Louis tucked under his arm, and still “accidentally” brushing his body against Louis’ face. Fuck, Harry’s got one more time to press his nipple to Louis’ cheekbone before he starts biting.

He’s starting to get really flustered when he remembers that Harry said he went shopping. It comes to him mostly because he’s thinking of ways to get Harry alone but that’s beside the point.

“Have you got some bags in the car you need help with, baby?” Louis asks Harry, once Niall’s finished some story about Barbara, a spider, a high heeled shoe and a lot of booze at 3am.

“Yeah, I do, if you don’t mind,” Harry says, looking down at Louis with his cheeks slightly red from where he’d been laughing.

“Of course not, love,” Louis pats his hip, “Come on, wouldn’t want anything getting wrinkled.”

Harry stands up and excuses them, letting Louis guide him to the garage door by the small of his back. Maybe he lets his hand slide a little lower, but Harry doesn’t seem to notice, too busy fiddling with his keys for the button to unlock the boot.

When he finally gets it open, Louis sees a mix of bags and boxes from YSL, Marc Jacobs and Burberry inside, of course, all of Harry’s favorites. Louis bends over to reach inside, and squeals when Harry’s big hand grips his bum, fingers slipping between Louis’ thighs as Harry lightly squeezes his cheeks, and gives him two firm pats before letting go.

“Enjoying yourself, Harold?” Louis asks, looking back at Harry, who’s got a smug smirk playing about his lips.

“Mm,” Harry hums, watching as Louis’ stands up with a few boxes in his arms. Heat rises in Louis’ cheeks when Harry’s eyes pointedly linger on his crotch, where he’s sporting at least a semi now, of fucking course he is. “Looks like you are too,” Harry tilts his chin toward Louis’ bulge, his eyes slowly climbing up Louis’ body to meet his face.

Louis’ skin is prickling with heat under Harry’s gaze, he’s flushed and squirming and Harry’s just smirking at him. He feels oddly embarrassed and pathetic, but at the same time, really turned on. Harry’s got him all kinds of worked up, just by being there.

Louis watches with a lump in his throat as Harry bends over to reach inside the trunk, looking impossibly long and obscene, the way Louis can see his torso all curved over through his top, rock hard abs shifting beneath the fabric. God, Harry just brings him to his knees.

Harry shuts the trunk once his giant hands are filled with shopping bags, and Louis stands there stupidly when Harry leans down and pecks his lips chastely, “Come on, love,” he says, voice honeyed as he nods toward the door and Louis follows dumbly. He holds the boxes low enough to hide the bulge at the front of his jeans, it’s not very pronounced and he’s sure that no one would really notice, but Harry made him paranoid when he pointed it out.

As they’re climbing the stairs, Louis looks at anything that’s not Harry’s hips swinging under his shirt, or the skin tight fabric stretched across his perky bum. Louis doesn’t notice any of that, but he does hear Niall saying to Greg, “I’ll bet you a hundred quid they don’t come back.”

Louis flips him off, even though he’s probably right.

He follows Harry to their bedroom closet and they sit everything down on the dresser island. He waits as Harry excitedly shows him some of what he got. He went shopping for a big family dinner he’s been planning for weeks now, and picked out clothes for the two of them to wear. And of course, he got some extra stuff too. It looks madly expensive in the packaging, but Louis thinks it’ll look even better on Harry.

There’s a pretty standard outfit for Louis to wear. It’s perfect for him, all black and sharp. Harry knows his taste so well. And Louis really likes the shirt Harry got for himself to wear. From far away, it just looks like a smattering of black and white specks, but up close, it’s a ton of tiny little hearts. It’s so _Harry_.

“You did great, darling,” Louis smiles up at Harry from where he’s shelving a new pair shoes, “We’re going to look remarkably hot together,” he swells with pride thinking about how good they’ll look, dressed to the nines and hanging off each other.

Harry’s delicately folding a floral scarf he’s gotten to tie in his hair, “You think so?” he says, hopefully.

“ _Clearly_ , I look good in anything,” Louis brags, playfully flexing his biceps just to make Harry laugh. “And you,” he places his hand on Harry’s shoulder, squeezing the muscle a bit before sliding his palm down Harry’s chest, gripping his hip just where his laurel tattoo is, “You clean up nice,” Louis winks.

“Shut up,” Harry blushes, cheek dimpling from the way he’s biting his lip shyly, eyes downcast to where Louis’ hand rests on his body.

It’s hard for Louis to believe this is the same person that had a handful of his arse just minutes before. That’s what Harry does though. Acts up, acts down, whatever will rattle Louis the most. Then finally takes him there like the steady rise of a space-bound rocket, with an even slower fall back down from the moon.

Harry plays Louis like a song he knows all the words to, toys with his mind like a game he’s won a thousand times, and works his body like he’s got a map where X marks all his spots, and drives Louis crazy.

And yeah, Louis’ definitely got to be mad to be so insanely in love with Harry they way he is.

Louis leans in, nudging his nose against Harry’s cheek until he looks up. He kisses him, moving their lips together soft and slowly for a moment before pulling back, leaving Harry with a warm smile on his face.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Louis says gently, lacing a hand with Harry’s, “You do look really nice, baby,” Louis holds up Harry’s hand as he does a languid twirl, letting Louis look at him, “So sexy,” Louis murmurs once Harry’s facing him again.

“Mm, you like it?” Harry hums, holding out their hands between them. He does a little dance for Louis, fluidly swaying his hips from side to side. He looks so lithe, the way his slender hips move so easily, all his tattoos and smooth pale skin under that fucking black sheer is just obscene.

He turns, letting Louis see him from behind as he gracefully works his hips. The smooth dips at the bottom of his spine easily sloping into his plush little bum, barely rocking under his skin tight jeans but it’s nice. His thighs look lean and plump, the gap between them just big enough for a couple of Louis’ body parts he’s got in mind. Jesus, Harry looks so sexy.

Harry turns back around, giggling sweetly as he wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and draws him into a kiss. Louis’ hands grip at Harry’s waist as he licks into his mouth, breathing deeply through his nose, just on the side of desperate. He guides Harry until they reach the island, gently pressing him back against it.

He slips his thigh between Harry’s, swallowing the noise he makes when Louis rocks forward a bit, feeling Harry’s cock slowly growing hard as he grinds against him. He kisses Harry and ruts against his thigh until there’s a wet spot forming in his pants and he feels dizzy with it.

“Mm,” Harry breaths, working his hips in needy little circles against Louis’, “Take me to bed.”

Heat flips in Louis’ stomach, “But... they’re,” he stifles between kisses, his fingers chasing through Harry’s hair and making a mess of it.

Harry hums indignantly, his hands like vices where they’re gripping Louis’ legs, “Don’t care.”

It’s dangerously exciting, the thought of stealing Harry away just for a quick fuck, and then the two of them smiling in everyone’s faces, pink cheeked and sweaty. God, that would be so hot, and Louis’ head is swimming with how much he wants it. Still, somewhere in the logical side of his mind that seems thousands of light years away, he knows that it’s a very, very _bad_ idea.

“Harry,” Louis pants, pulling back from the kiss, “ _Baby_ we can’t,” Harry goes at his neck then, kissing and working his tongue over Louis’ skin, making him weak all the way down to his toes, “They’re—”

“Gonna keep fussing about it?” Harry cuts in, kissing his way up to ghost his lips over the shell of Louis’ ear, “Or do you wanna get on me,” he murmurs, voice rugged and low like they’re the only two people who ever existed, and that’s it for Louis.

Yes _yes_ he wants to get on Harry. He wants to be all over him, _inside_ him, nothing between them but the skin on their bones and the sweat coating their backs. He wants to be Harry’s beginning and his end, starting between the sheets of this king sized bed they share, and ending like a star that just won’t burn out. That is, without an end.

Harry is boundless to Louis, and makes him want to live forever.

Louis collides their lips together in a bruising kiss, muffling the surprised noise Harry makes when Louis scoops him up. He locks his long legs around Louis’ waist, fingers tugging lightly where they’re laced in Louis’ hair. Neither of them dare to break the kiss, tongues sliding hotly against each other, lips wet and smacking together in heated desperation.

It’s miraculous that Louis can even walk, the way that Harry’s rutting against him, his cock hard and thick at Louis’ hip even through their jeans. The air is charged around them, feeling like something heavy and tangible as it pours into Louis’ lungs. He thanks every God that ever existed when he finally reaches the foot of their bed.

Harry grunts in protest when Louis pulls away from the kiss to sit him down at the end of it. He looks up at Louis, pupils blown and his pouting lips kissed cherry red, a stark contrast to all the black fabric painted onto his body. Louis didn’t know it was possible to want someone as much as he always does Harry, craving him so badly right now his mouth is practically watering for it.

Harry hurriedly kicks off his shoes and socks, Louis doing the same and following as Harry backs up the bed and settles against the pillows. He doesn’t even get the chance to draw another breath before Harry’s pulling him down and sealing their lips together again.

Harry parts his legs and Louis slips between them easily enough, lining up their lower halves and rocking his hips down. Harry pushes back against him, trying to get more friction between them. He’s already panting into Louis’ mouth, every high noise he makes fills Louis’ head with more and more static. He feels like he’s drunk on Harry, heat buzzing from the bottom of his spine to the tips of his fingers.

God if they had the time, he’d just work Harry up like this for hours. Lay in bed and tease each other all day and Harry would love it, Christ he’d _love_ _it_.

Seeing as it is though, they don’t actually have the time, so Louis reluctantly pulls back from the kiss and goes to work on Harry’s shirt buttons. Harry whines indignantly at the loss, but Louis presses kisses down his torso, shushing and murmuring apologies against his skin, making him shiver instead.

Harry’s shirt lays unbuttoned, the sheer black material framing his sides brings out the dips of his abs, making them look even more defined as Louis’ lips trail down his body. His breath catches as Louis makes a bruise on the spot right above his butterfly tattoo. The way his muscles shift under and has heat dancing in Louis’ stomach.

Fuck, Harry’s so hot that Louis feels like _he’s_ going to catch on fire. He sits up and hurriedly shucks off his own shirt, the material having already started to cling to his back. It only takes a second, but Harry still impatiently drags him back down into a biting kiss.

“Lou _please_ ,” Harry whines into Louis’ mouth, “No time for teasing,”

Louis grins against Harry’s lips, “But plenty of time for nagging I see.”

“ _Louis._ ”

Louis chuckles, “Shh, hush. I’ve got you, love,” lightly taking Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth. He kisses him breathless, leaving Harry softly panting when he pulls back to move down his body. He teasingly drags his fingers down Harry’s chest, chill bumps rising across his pink skin. Harry tilts up his hips in anticipation once Louis reaches the waistband of his jeans, hooking his fingers inside while Harry pushes into his touch, like all his nerve endings are drawing him toward Louis.

Louis’ had years of practice getting Harry out of his skin tight jeans, easily sliding them down his milky white thighs and pulling them off the rest of the way by the ankles. Harry’s not wearing anything underneath, his dick lying thick and flushed against his lower stomach. Louis takes him in his fist, slowly pumping him to full hardness. Harry shudders at the contact, a breathy moan escaping him as he leans up on his elbows so he can watch.

Louis dips his head down, breathing hotly over the head of Harry’s cock, swirling his tongue just around the tip. Harry’s watching with his teeth sinking into his lower lip, hips slightly arching up off the bed as his precome gathers on Louis’ tongue.

He looks so good like this. The black sheer fabric of his shirt draped at his sides, his tattoo painted torso looking even more lean and muscular with the way he’s leaning up. He’s keeping his hands bunched in the sheets, just letting Louis do whatever he wants to him, and God, does Louis _want_ , absolutely aching with it in his shorts.

He sinks down Harry’s entire length, not stopping until he can literally feel Harry at the back of his throat. He looks straight into Harry’s eyes as he lets himself get used to the stretch, and Harry’s staring back, eyes hazy with lust and cheeks blotched red in arousal. He’s able to hold their gaze until Louis starts working his mouth over his length, slow and _hard_ , keeping everything tight and wet just how Harry likes.

Louis’ expertly working his tongue along the underside of Harry’s cock, and Harry’s so responsive, his curls cascading off his shoulders as his head tips back, eyebrows drawn together in bliss, “Lou... _fuck_ ,” he gasps, pushing up into Louis’ mouth. He moans even louder when Louis has to grip his hips to keep them still, the low sound going straight to Louis’ dick, rushing through his blood like venom.

He keeps catching glimpses of Harry’s hole, the way Harry’s got his knees bent and Louis is nestled between them. It looks so soft and pink, just waiting for Louis, and Louis doesn’t think he’s been more ready for anything in his entire life. He’s always ready for Harry.

Louis pulls off Harry’s cock with a lewd popping noise and Harry cries out. Louis shushes him, softly nipping at his inner thighs, suddenly mindful of their company downstairs. It’s so easy to forget that he and Harry aren’t actually the only people in the world. It seems like it though, when they’re like this, when their bodies are twined together and everything’s blurred around them. When the only thing that matters is the burning heat inside Louis while Harry moans his name.

Harry’s thighs naturally spread wider with Louis’ mouth working at the sensitive skin there. He looks down at Louis between his legs, beady green eyes and biting his lip like he can’t trust himself. His cock is so hard, flushed and still glistening from Louis’ mouth, fingers twitching where he’s gripping the sheets, like he wants to touch himself, but waiting for Louis would be so much better.

God, Harry’s just unbelievable.

Louis reaches out, letting his hand rub over Harry’s bum, palming the fleshy skin there and letting his fingers dance over it. Harry sighs contently, tilting his hips back into the touch. He hisses when Louis’ thumb slips between his cheeks and pads over his sensitive hole.

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry whines behind clenched teeth, reminding him that they just don’t have time for Louis to get Harry all desperate and writhing against the sheets. Louis curses his decision to have people over in the first place, he had been so young and stupid, but he picks up the pace anyways.

He gently spreads Harry apart with his thumbs and dips his head down, pressing his lips to Harry’s puckered entrance. Harry gasps, Louis giving him chaste little kisses before licking at him. He runs his tongue back and forth over Harry’s hole, even dipping inside a bit because Harry’s already so plaint for him.

Harry moans, his elbows trembling trying to hold himself up before they give out and he lies back against the pillows. His eyes are screwed shut, whimpering high in his throat as Louis licks him out, always so desperate for it like this.

Louis narrows his tongue and pushes at Harry’s rim with intent, his tongue easily slipping inside, Harry’s hole clenching reflexively around him. Harry works his hips down into the bed, pushing himself more into Louis, stifling moans as he rolls the bud of his nipples between his own fingers, his entire world revolving around Louis’ tongue fucking in and out of him.

“Oh my god baby,” Harry murmurs, whining breathlessly, “You’re gonna make me come..”

Louis relents then, gently slipping his tongue out, pressing a lingering, wet kiss to the puckered skin that makes Harry’s cock twitch.

Louis sits back on his haunches, licking his lips as he watches Harry get the rest of the way out of his shirt, and then he motions for Louis, drawing him into a desperate kiss. Their tongues slide together wet and hot and messy as Harry’s hands are pushing Louis’ shorts down. He works his hand over Louis’ throbbing cock, giving him a few relieving tugs as Louis pants breathlessly into his mouth.

“Get me ready, Lou,” Harry murmurs against his lips, voice husky and low, “Want you to give it to me good.”

Louis feels like he’s slowly being engulfed in flames, Harry leaving a fiery trail as he kisses down his neck, “What about.. downstairs?” Louis pants out, his voice catching as Harry thumbs over his slit, “Sure you can be quiet?”

“Don’t care if they hear,” Harry mumbles, dragging his lips down Louis’ chest, slowly making a path down to where he’s pulling Louis off with his fist, “Want them to be jealous of me,” he’s so close now his warm breath spills over Louis’ tip, making heat bubble up in his tummy. Harry closes his pretty pink lips just around the head, swirling his wet tongue, still working his wrist just right, making all of Louis’ nerve endings roll over in pleasure.

“So bad,” Louis gasps quietly, his voice breaking embarrassingly at how fucking _amazing_ Harry’s making him feel.

Harry pulls back just the slightest, still close enough for Louis to feel his little puffs of air, “The worst,” Harry murmurs, looking up through his lashes as he thumbs over Louis’ slit, “Please, Lou,” he says so sweetly, so coy, dipping his head down to lick at all the precome he’s drawn out of Louis. _God._

“ _Fuck_ Harry, okay,” Louis cups his hand around Harry’s neck and pulls him into a kiss as he guides him to lay back down against the pillows. He moans into Harry’s mouth, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue and it’s all becoming too much. He circles Harry’s wrists where they’re still pumping Louis’ cock and gripping his waist, and holds them back against the pillows on either side of Harry’s head. Harry moans at that, his tongue desperately chasing Louis’, canting his hips up in need of friction.

He whines indignantly when Louis pulls back, but they’ve already been gone long enough, there’s no time. Louis places an apologetic kiss to his pouting, swollen lips before he rummages around in their bedside table for a little bottle of lube.

He finds it and pats Harry’s hip, prompting him to spread his legs more and draw his knees up. When Louis pops open the cap and starts drizzling it onto his fingers, Harry bounces a little excitedly on the bed, making Louis giggle, “A bit eager aren’t we?”

Even with his cock lying hard against his stomach and sweat shining on his brow, Harry still smiles softly, “’M always eager for you. Love you.”

Louis grins, Harry’s got him so fucking hard right now, but he’s still bubbling up with so much affection for this boy, for his Harry. He’s going to rip in half, right down the middle. He leans over, gently shaping his lips to Harry’s, both of them smiling into the kiss. “I love you too, H,” Louis’ grinning softly as he sits back, so much love flowing through him that his heart’s beating wildly trying to keep up.

“Now,” Harry nudges Louis’ lube sticky fingers with his big toe, “Back to the task at hand, please.”

Louis just shakes his head, soothing his clean hand down Harry’s thigh and over his bum, making his cock twitch. Harry blinks hazily up at him as he circles a wet finger at his rim. It slips in easily enough, they’ve already done this once today and Harry’s just so relaxed. He lets out a deep sigh as Louis works his finger around, massaging his walls until they have a little give.

Louis teasingly brushes over the little nub inside Harry, barely able to get at it with just one finger. Harry gasps quietly, his head lolling to the side, eyes fluttering shut, “Mm.. baby,” he breathes, pushing his hips back against Louis’ finger, “Gimme some more.”

A lick of heat travels up Louis’ spine at how wrecked Harry already sounds, and there was really no question in giving Harry what he wants.

He slips a second finger inside right next the first, feeling Harry clench around him. He brushes over Harry’s prostate with the pads of his fingers as he pumps in and out, Harry moaning brokenly as Louis crooks his fingers, hitting his spot just right. Louis takes his free hand, softly trailing over Harry’s hip, he makes his way up to Harry’s nipple, brushing over it teasingly, making him shiver.

Louis watches in awe as precome starts pooling where Harry’s cock is lying on his toned stomach. He looks like a dream. Better than a dream. From his sweaty curls fanned out on the pillow, to his knitted brows and pink cheeks, to the pretty moans he makes when Louis touches him just right, Harry is so much better than any fantasy Louis’ ever had the pleasure of imagining.

Louis will never have a better _reality_ than Harry.

He stretches himself over Harry so he can kiss him sweetly while he gets a third finger into him. Harry bites down slightly on Louis’ lip while he clenches around him rhythmically, his body getting used to the stretch. Louis waits until Harry’s hole isn’t just clamping down on him before pumping his fingers in out again and flexing them slightly against Harry’s walls. Louis just kisses Harry through it, massaging his prostate until he can’t do anything but moan into Louis’ mouth and rock his hips down on Louis’ fingers.

Harry hums against Louis’ lips, “Hm.. ready. Lou, ‘m ready,” he says, his hips stilling from where he was basically riding Louis’ fingers. Louis trails kisses from Harry’s mouth down to his neck as he gingerly pulls his fingers out, wiping the excess lube off on the sheets.

He sits back on his knees between Harry’s spread legs, keeping one hand on Harry’s thigh as he searches for the lube. He’s already got the little bottle in his hand when he realizes they should probably use protection this time. He puts down the lube in favor of digging through the drawer on their nightstand, blindly searching for a condom. They hardly ever use them anymore, but Louis figures Harry doesn’t want to waddle around with come up his arse in front of all their friends.

Harry’s just watching as Louis pulls out a little foil package, hazy from having Louis finger him relentlessly. “Darling,” Louis says softly, stroking Harry’s thigh to gain his attention, “You want to use a condom, yeah?”

Harry easily shakes his head no, but Louis isn’t completely sold on that.

“Harry,” he presses, reaching out to soothe Harry’s sweaty curls back on his forehead, “You sure? There’s still people downstairs, love. Want you to be comfortable.”

Harry simply reaches out and plucks the condom package from Louis’ hand, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. He keeps his lust blown eyes locked on Louis’ while he mumbles, “Want you inside me, in front of everyone.”

Louis can’t do anything but watch as Harry picks up the bottle of lube and squirts some in the palm of his hand. It’s like Louis’ got pins and needles bristling under his skin just at the thought of Harry waltzing around with his come wet between his cheeks. Fuck, Harry’s surely going to kill him before the day’s gone.

Louis’ entire body shivers when Harry wraps a wet hand around his cock, pumping slowly to spread the lube over his length. Harry’s not even watching what he’s doing, he’s just staring up at Louis with a dangerous look in his stormy green eyes, like he knows exactly what he wants and he’s this close to getting it.

Louis aligns his body over Harry’s, leaning down to slot their lips together. Harry licks into Louis’ mouth in time with his fist working over him, the wet glide making Louis’ insides curl with pleasure. He moans, muffled against Harry’s lips, “So bad today,” he murmurs brokenly. Harry’s been playing him like a pawn since he walked through the door, but God he feels like a fucking king right now.

“Oh Lou, want you so much,” Harry breathes, moving his hands to clench desperately at Louis’ sides, “ _Louis,_ please,” he whines, bending his knees more so he can get his legs further up Louis’ waist, the movement causing his cock to teasingly rub against Louis’, lining up perfectly. They both gasp, and it’s like the entire moment just seizes up into one breath, like this is what their hearts have been beating up to for the past half hour, and being alive has never felt so sweet.

“Fuck Harry, okay,” Louis pecks Harry’s lips before sitting back slightly so he can line himself up. He searches Harry’s face for any hesitance and finds none. Harry’s looking at him in complete adoration, like Louis’ got a couple of stars hidden behind his back and they’re all for Harry, and it only grows as Louis starts to push inside him.

Harry feels so _good_ , so tight and warm and _amazing_ , and Louis has to force himself to go slowly so he doesn’t hurt Harry, but God it feels unbelievably good. Harry’s watching Louis with big trusting eyes, and he’s so plaint and relaxed for him, his body easily accepting Louis like this is what he was made for.

When Louis’ finally all the way in, he’s still for a minute, Harry pulsing rhythmically around him while his body gets used to Louis. It doesn’t take long before Harry’s wiggling his hips trying to get Louis to move. Their bodies always greet each other like old friends, just picking up right where they left off, like there was never any time or distance between them to begin with.

Louis starts to move, inching out and back in by tiny increments, working up a slow rhythm so he can get at that special spot, and Harry can start drowning in pleasure like he is. Louis adjusts Harry’s thighs around his waist so he can angle his hips better, getting in deeper and deeper like this, and he knows the exact moment that he hits Harry’s prostate, because Harry moans so _loudly_. So fucking loud that Louis’ pretty sure it carried all over the house, and where there was a noticeable hum of chatter from their company downstairs, there is now dead silence.

Louis feels heat boil up in his cheeks, knowing that all his _friends_ have just heard his fiancé’s sex noises has him going red. He doesn’t say anything to Harry though, doesn’t want to embarrass him or ruin his mood, and figures it was only an accident. Besides, Harry sounded _so pretty_ for him. Louis can forgive just this once.

Except, Harry doesn’t stop. He keeps moaning deep and guttural and _loud_ as Louis thrusts into him over and over, hitting his prostate every single time. He’s got one hand tangled in his own hair and the other like a vice around Louis’ bicep, making the most sexual noises Louis’ ever heard in his life, and he’s so _so_ loud. Worse than a porn star at the moment.

Louis can’t concentrate on enjoying himself, knowing that everyone now knows they stole away to fuck, he’s too embarrassed to focus on the fact that he’s literally balls deep inside Harry, and that is a complete shame.

He opens his mouth to tell Harry that he’s got to be quieter, and that’s when he realizes what this is, what Harry is doing.

This is Louis’ payback. Harry making him believe this was going to be another dirty secret, the sheer shirt, no condom; he knew Louis couldn’t resist. This is Harry’s way of getting back at him for that morning. It’s hardly fair, Gemma had _no idea_ , but now _all_ of Louis’ friends know they’re having sex while everyone is over and he is _never_ going to live this down.

He laughs as he leans down to kiss Harry, muffling all the noise with his lips, “I know what you’re doing,” he says between licking into Harry’s mouth and capturing his lips over and over.

“I got you,” Harry giggles. It fades into a moan when Louis nudges back and forth over his prostate, this noise soft and private, just for Louis.

“Yeah, you got me,” Louis murmurs back, unable to keep his affection from seeping through to his voice. His punishment is making Harry moan like the world’s going to end tomorrow. He really just gets to show everybody how lucky he is to be the one who gets to take Harry to bed. To be the only one who ever has, and the only one who ever will. God, he adores Harry.

Yeah, Harry definitely got him, in so many more ways than just between these sheets.

Louis bites at Harry’s bottom lip as he quickens his pace, fucking into Harry fast and hard. It’s insanely good, heat stirring through his bones and pooling in his belly. Harry moans softly into his mouth, making chill bumps rise all over his skin, his entire being is at the mercy of the burning hot static that’s clouded his mind, and it’s all because of Harry.

Harry’s clenching around Louis and working his hips to meet Louis’ thrusts, getting him in impossibly deep. Harry’s hands are greedy on Louis’ body, nails digging into Louis’ back, touching everywhere he can reach like he’s afraid Louis might disappear. He moans shamelessly every time Louis hits his spot just right, like he _wants_ Louis to know how good he’s making him feel, and God it makes Louis feel incredible to know that he does this to Harry.

This is what it’s like, Louis thinks, to genuinely be in love with someone, and fall for every part of them.

His body is in love with Harry’s body. His mind is in love with Harry’s mind. His _entire_ _life_ is in love with Harry’s life.

As it is in the moment, with Louis being connected to Harry in every physical and emotional way possible, it’s humbling to think that for their entire lives, all those years before they’d even met, they were just shaping up for each other. That everything that ever happened, _everything_ was leading up to this. To them.

Louis can’t think of a happier ending than being in love with Harry.

Louis pulls back from their muffled kissing so he can drape Harry’s legs over his own shoulders and then press them back into Harry’s chest. This way, he can pound into Harry even harder, nailing his prostate with every thrust. The sound of their wet skin slapping together is filthy and the noises coming out of Harry are even filthier.

“ _Oh my god, Louis_ ,” Harry breathes, his back arching up off the bed as his hole pulses rhythmically around Louis. He starts coming all over himself, his cock throbbing where it’s curved up toward his belly. Harry can’t do anything but gasp Louis’ name over and over while Louis fucks him through his orgasm, drawing it out of him thrust for thrust.

Louis’ brain shorts out, God, it’s so fucking hot when Harry does that, coming completely untouched on Louis’ cock, like it’s the best thing he’s ever had.

“Oh _fuck_ Harry,” Louis groans, pressing Harry’s now trembling thighs harder to his chest. Harry’s walls are so soft and pliant, still clenching and unclenching from his orgasm, so unbelievably tight around Louis’ cock. Harry weakly rocks his hips to meet Louis’ thrusts, staring up at him through a lip biting sex haze and it drives Louis wild.

It only takes a few more thrusts before hard Louis’ orgasm crashes over him like tidal waves of surging heat throughout his entire body. He fills Harry up, staying buried in deep as he comes so hard he feels dizzy with it.

Harry exhales deeply, his body finally giving out, legs sliding off Louis’ shoulders. Once his own feet are back on the mattress, he pulls Louis down for a sweaty cuddle while they catch their breath. Harry threads his fingers through Louis’ slightly damp hair, and it’s all Louis can do to lean up and kiss him lazily.

They just lay there twined together for a minute, Louis going soft inside Harry as their heartbeats even out to matching paces, and sweat cools on their bodies. Harry absently trails his fingertips over Louis’ back, tracing little circles that have Louis melting into the light touch, and falling even more in love than he was before.

When Louis finally finds the will to lift up a bit, he pulls out of Harry as gently as he can. Harry still winces a little, shifts his hips a bit restlessly. Louis just pushes Harry’s curls back on his forehead and pecks his lips apologetically.

“Lou,” Harry mumbles, a pretty pink color dusted over his cheeks, his eyes a little glassy from his orgasm. So delicate, so soft, so beautiful.

“Yeah love,” Louis kisses his lips again because he can’t resist.

“What do you want for dinner?” Harry asks, as casually as he can in his post coital haze with his own come drying on his tummy.

Louis laughs softly, filled to the brim with how gone he is for Harry. He gets to marry this lovely boy who wants to have kinky sex with him and then fall straight back into being the domestic couple they are. From taking each other to bed, to Harry nagging Louis about the most trivial things, to burning dinner between mesmerizing kisses, to Harry getting up at 6am to watch Louis on whatever American talk show it is.. Harry loves Louis unconditionally. And Louis gets to marry him. God it’s a pleasure.

“I love you,” is the only thing that Louis can form into words. He kisses Harry like they were made for each other, muffling the “I love you too” that Harry always says back.

Time passes like sand, and Louis knows they do eventually have to go back downstairs, they’ve been gone for ages now. Somehow, they get decent through their post orgasmic haze, and Harry drapes himself over Louis’ back, giggling against his neck as they drag their heavy limbs to the front room.

Halfway down the stairs, they come to find that everyone has gone, only an arrangement of pretzels that reads “10/10” left in their wake, which Posh has decided to swipe on the floor and help herself to. Louis exchanges a mortified look with Harry and they can’t do anything but laugh, hanging off each other in a fit of giggles, like they could just laugh forever.

Louis realizes belatedly that he’s glad they’re alone, seeing as Harry’s not even fully dressed, only wearing a t-shirt and a skimpy pair of briefs and Louis wonders how that managed to slip past both of them, or if Harry even realizes or if he just doesn’t care. Either way, Louis leans back into Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist, tilting his head to look at him, “You know,” he grins, “If they bring this up at our wedding toasts, I can’t be held responsible.”

“I think you could,” Harry murmurs, his smiling lips dragging across Louis’ cheek when he leans in, “My bum is quite content, you were very good for me, Lou.”

Louis laughs, “Ten out of ten good?”

Harry hums, leaning forward and nuzzling their noses together, “Eleven,” he grins, and the kiss that ensues is muffled with giggles and Louis’ so happy he feels like he could just float away with it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a request I received like years ago and this is as far as I got with it! I hope it still makes sense even though it's not totally finished but hey it was always just smut who needs a plot. FOLLOW ME on twitter if you'd like @sergeantdaddy I'm super active but not really with Larry :( mostly Stucky and Drarry. THANKS FOR READING kudos and comments much appreciated


End file.
